


Love you, Lenny

by WhisperInTheDark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Len is a sweetheart, Loopy Barry, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheDark/pseuds/WhisperInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барри ранен, и Лен навещает его в СтарЛабс. Каково же его удивление, когда он обнаруживает Флэша в весьма странном состоянии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you, Lenny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love you, Lenny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252516) by [Icylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning). 



> Так же есть на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4525952

Лен без зазрения совести проскакивал на красный свет, пока несся к СтарЛабс. Поездки в лабораторию уже не были чем-то новым, он проделывал это множество раз. Но обычно он не спешил так, как сегодня. Несколько минут назад он получил сообщение от Кейтлин, в котором говорилось, что Барри… его Барри ранен и поэтому Леонарду срочно нужно в СтарЛабс.  
  
Он поспешно припарковал свой мотоцикл, снял шлем и побежал к входу в здание лаборатории.  
  
Как только он добрался до медицинского крыла, его взгляд сразу же нашел Барри. Увиденное, несомненно, удивило его. Он ожидал найти Барри всего перевязанного, в порезах и синяках, он даже допускал страшную мысль, что он мог снова впасть в кому.  
  
Но Барри сидел на кровати, неспешно жуя протеиновый батончик, который, скорее всего, ему вручил Циско. Кейтлин копошилась рядом, проверяя жизненные показатели спидстера.  
  
Барри обернулся на звук шагов и увидел Снарта, стоявшего на пороге, отчего на его лице появилась невероятно широкая улыбка.  
  
— Привет, Ленни! — практически прокричал парень, оглушая рядом стоящую Кейтлин.  
  
Глаза Лена полезли на лоб. Внезапно Циско оказался рядом с ним.  
  
— Чувак, просто забери его домой.  
  
— Что произошло? — спросил Леонард, медленно приближаясь к Барри. Подойдя к нему, он увидел, что правая нога Аллена перемотана бинтом.  
  
Барри одарил его своим лучшим щенячьим взглядом и ответил:  
  
— Я упал.  
  
— Ты… что? — переспросил Лен, твердо уверенный, что ослышался.  
  
— Я споткнулся и вывихнул лодыжку, очень, очень сильно вывихнул, — ответил Барри, глупо улыбаясь.  
  
— Ты споткнулся, — повторил Лен, все еще не способный поверить, что Барри действительно пострадал таким глупым способом. Лицо парня залилось краской. Снарт считал это невероятно милым и единственное чего он хотел, это поцеловать Барри прямо здесь. Но… это могло подождать.  
  
— Значит, споткнулся. Могу я спросить, как именно?  
  
— Болит, Ленни! — проскулил Аллен, полностью игнорируя заданный вопрос и притуляясь ближе к своему бойфренду.  
  
Кейтлин подошла к Лену и прошептала ему на ухо:  
  
— Он немного под кайфом, Лен. Нам пришлось ввести ему обезболивающее. А поскольку он не реагирует на обычные препараты, мне пришлось создать кое-что особенное специально для него.  
  
— О, — единственное, что смог ответить мужчина и взглянул на Барри, который игрался с его пуговичками на рубашке. Погодите минутку. Не игрался, а расстегивал их одну за другой.  
  
Лен тяжело выдохнул и поймал руки спидстера, предотвращая расстегивание третьей по счету пуговицы. Он наклонился поближе к Барри и прошептал:  
  
— Попозже.  
  
Барри хихикнул, и Лен вновь не смог не признать, как это было мило.  
  
— Так что же произошло? — спросил он у Циско и Кейтлин.  
  
— Окэй, — начал Циско. — Был тут один мета, которого Барри обезвредил. Я подумал, что ему подойдет имя Магнето…  
  
— Серьезно? — Кейтлин подняла свою аккуратно выщипанную бровь.  
  
— Что? Хорошее имя!  
  
— Да, очень оригинальное, — добавила Кейтлин с сарказмом.  
  
— Неважно, — закатил глаза Рамон.  
  
Снарт выдохнул и заговорил снова:  
  
— Ты что-то говорил? — напомнил Лен. Серьезно, он не был фанатом Циско и его необузданного рвения давать злодеям клички.  
  
— Эм, да, этот мета мог притягивать вещи, как магнит. А потом он бросался ими в людей ради развлечения.  
  
Чтобы показать, о чем именно говорил Циско, Барри активно жестикулировал, разбрасывая несуществующие вещи и одновременно озвучивая свои движения: «Вуш, вуш»  
  
Лен снова поймал пронырливые ручонки Аллена, когда те попытались добраться к его щекам.  
  
— Малыш, почему бы нам не дать Циско закончить.  
  
Барри же снова хихикнул, заставляя Лена влюбляться в этот звук снова и снова.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Ленни. Сильно-сильно, вот так, — Барри выпутался из захвата Лена и развел руки в стороны, показывая размеры своей любви.  
  
— Хотя нет, не так, — он расправил руки еще шире, — во-о-от так.  
  
Он продолжал разводить руки, пока не начал заваливаться назад, так что Лену пришлось ловить его, хватая за талию.  
  
— Ты сильный… мой герой, — протянул Барри. Непроизвольно щеки Лена порозовели.  
  
— Ладно, хватит, Барри, — Лен все никак не мог взять в толк насколько же пострадал Барри, чтобы ему пришлось принимать такую дозу лекарств.  
  
— Но я же люблю тебя, Ленни, — хихикнул парень, сразу же надувая губы. Сложно признавать, но Лену нравилась эта версия Барри Аллена. Но все-таки ему хотелось узнать, что же случилось, поэтому он схватил его палец и приложил его к губам спидстера.  
  
— Ни слова. Понял? Пока я не позволю, — приказал Холод. Аллен было начал протестовать, но Снарт оборвал его: — Я сказал, ни слова, Скарлет.  
  
Барри кивнул и продолжил держать палец у своих губ.  
  
Мужчина обратил свое внимание на Кейтлин и Циско, которые тихонько посмеивались в стороне.  
  
— Вы рассказывали о Магнето.  
  
— Да. Что ж, Барри запер его в нашей мета-тюрьме, а затем пошел переодеться, так как у него было назначено свидание с тобой. Но когда он снимал костюм, нога зацепилась за ткань, он упал, вывихнув лодыжку.  
  
Лен внимательно вглядывался в парочку. Среди всех возможных причин травмы Барри, это оказалась именно смена костюма. И почему ему так тяжело в это полностью поверить? Он прыснул. Все это слишком глупо и смешно. Конечно, боль его бойфренда не была смешной или глупой, но в целом ситуация абсурдная.  
  
— Это правда, чувак. Спроси его, — сказал Циско, как будто обиженный смехом Леонарда.  
  
— Мммм, — протянул Барри, тыкая Лена локтем в ребро.  
  
— Что? — улыбнулся Лен, обращаясь к парню.  
  
Барри жестами показал, что хочет сказать что-то, на что Леонард закатил глаза.  
  
— Ты можешь говорить, Барри.  
  
Барри опустил палец, усмехнулся и сказал:  
  
— Я опаздывал, а ты сказал прийти вовремя. А потом я потерял равновесие и упал. Мне так жаль, — нежданно-негаданно он начал плакать.  
  
Леонард нахмурился. Минуту назад Барри хихикал, а в следующую уже плакал.  
  
— Мне так жаль… — шмыгнул носом спидстер, — извини, Ленни. У нас должно было быть свидание, а я все испортил. Я…  
  
— Эй, эй, Скарлет, прекрати! — Лен взял лицо Барри в свои ладони и поцеловал его в лоб. — Разве я злюсь?  
  
Барри взглянул в голубые глаза напротив и покачал головой.  
  
— Я не злюсь, и к тому же мы все еще можем сходить на свидание, — улыбнулся Лен.  
  
— Да? — глаза парня прояснились.  
  
— Конечно. Свидание в моей квартире, — кивнул Холод.  
  
Барри улыбнулся и притянул мужчину к себе, целуя. Лен ответил ему с не меньшей пылкостью.  
  
— Я люблю тебя так сильно… так сильно, — оторвавшись от мужчины, опять заявил Барри и развел руки в стороны, показывая насколько его любовь всеобъемлющая.  
  
Лен засмеялся. Мысль о том, как смущен будет завтра вновь-нормальный-Барри, невероятно веселила.  
  
— Ребята, может, уединитесь? — Снарт совершенно забыл о присутствии Рамона и доктора Сноу.  
  
— Я забираю его домой, — сказал Лен, взглянув на Барри. Циско и Кейтлин синхронно кивнули и покинули медицинское крыло.  
  
Снарт подхватил Барри на руки, а тот обвил руками его шею. Аллен положил свою голову на грудь Лена — как раз напротив сердца — и удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
  
— Я голоден, Ленни.  
  
Лен покачал головой. Барри и его нескончаемый голод.  
  
— Конечно ты голоден. Закажем что-нибудь на дом.  
  
Когда они выходили из СтарЛабс, Барри заговорил снова:  
  
— На десерт я хочу мороженое с черным бельгийским шоколадом, Ленни.  
  
Лен усмехнулся.  
  
— Будет тебе мороженое.  
  
— Еще я хочу принять ванную. Ты потрешь мне спинку, — продолжил Барри список своих желаний, мурлыча в грудь Леонарда.  
  
Лен закатил глаза, а Барри все продолжал:  
  
— И я хочу обнимашек в кровати. Я уверен, мне понадобиться много обнимашек.  
  
На этот раз Снарт не сдержался и засмеялся в голос. Барри нравился его смех. Его голова кружилась. Он нежно поцеловал шею Холода.  
  
Лен сощурил глаза в подозрении.  
  
— Ты уверен, что еще не исцелился?  
  
Барри невинно захлопал ресницами и ответил:  
  
— Ну же, Ленни. Я болен. Ты должен ухаживать за мной.  
  
Лен закатил глаза.  
  
— Мой парень упал и вывихнул лодыжку. Он не болен, — возразил мужчина, но в его голосе не было ни капли недовольства.  
  
— Неважно… — Барри еще раз прикоснулся губами к шее мужчины, посылая дрожь по его телу. — Давай сначала остановимся в Belly Burger. Мне нужно что-нибудь съесть, чтобы пережить дорогу до твоей квартиры.  
  
— Ты серьезно? Ты же только что ел протеиновый батончик. — Лену действительно нужно было сосредоточиться на тяжести, что ложилась на его руки, ведь легкие поцелуи Барри слишком отвлекали.  
  
— Я много ем, когда ранен, — пожал плечами спидстер.  
  
— Да, я заметил, — вновь заулыбался Снарт.  
  
Они подошли к мотоциклу, и Лен осторожно усадил Барри позади себя. Аллен сразу же обвил руками мужчину за талию и расслабился, почти что лежа на нем.  
  
— Люблю тебя, Ленни.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, Барри.  
  
Это будет длинная ночь. Снарт на самом деле собирался принять ванну вместе с Барри. И то, что может произойти после, вызывало мурашки по всему телу. Он ухмыльнулся.  
  
Может это и будет длинная ночь, но он смотрел дальше, представляя завтрашнее утро и яркий румянец на щеках своего парня, когда тот вспомнит все произошедшее.


End file.
